un nuevo ayer
by Rinka Shika-san
Summary: En el primer día para la escuela de konoha los estudiantes se despiertan muy temprano para ir a la escuela listos para un nuevo año de aventuras porque desde este momento para algunos estudiantes de esta institución ya no será lo mismo. Porque la gran aventura de sus vidas da comienzo... pareja principal NarutoxHinata en honor a mi linda hermana
1. Chapter 1

este es un regalo para mi querida hermana y por ella este fanfic sera Naruhina

pensamientos

()notas de autor

* * *

UN NUEVO AYER

En el primer día para la escuela de konoha los estudiantes se despiertan muy temprano para ir a la escuela listos para un nuevo año de aventuras porque desde este momento para algunos estudiantes de esta institución ya no será lo mismo. Porque la gran aventura de sus vidas da comienzo.

Un rubio que se despertaba mientras los rayos del sol entraban por su ventana y escuchaba un ruido que le impedía dormir más, al estirar la mano para callar aquel ruido se da cuenta de la hora que marca su alarma –!NOO SAKURA ME VA A MATAR!- rápidamente se cambió de ropa y bajo las escaleras con mucha velocidad al llegar a la planta baja vio a una mujer pelirroja con una bolsa en la mano derecha y unas llaves en la izquierda.

-buenos días hijo- dejo entregándole las cosas que tenía en las manos

-buenos días madre- pronuncio mientras tomaba las cosas en una mano y con la otra tomaba un casco naranja –mi padre donde esta-

-él ya se fue desde temprano y dijo que tenía que hablar con tijo –

-o ya veo…- menciono cabizbajo- bueno te dejo si llego tarde me va a matar- pronuncio al salir.

-suerte- respondió mientras le salía una gotita en la cabeza ¿ella realmente se parecerá a mí? pensó mientras veía a su hijo salir en su moto – ¡COMO LO DEJE COMPRAR ESA COCHINADA!- grito al final.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un auto negro iban dos castaños y una pelinegra.

-gracias Neji por llevarnos a la escuela - menciono la pelinegra sentada alado del piloto.

-no se preocupe Hinata, en cuanto su padre me dijo lo sucedido yo me ofrecí en llevarlas- menciono el castaño sin quitar la vista en frente.

-si muchas gracias primo- agradeció una niña castaña - ¡no puedo creer que nos robaran el auto y tuvieran el descaro de chocarlo! - se quejó con mucha rabia y cerrando el puño –por cierto primo ya deja el usted y habla con el tu-

\- lo intentare princesa Hanabi hemos llegado a su escuela- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro- que tengas buen día.

-primo eres malo- decía con cierto enojo fingido- bueno me voy que tengan buen día- menciono antes de bajar del carro.

-Hanabi nunca cambiara verdad- dijo el castaño mientras veían como se alegaba

-cierto … pero realmente la envidio- contesto la pelinegra con cierta nostalgia- por mi manera tan… débil … mi padre ha decidido dejarle el cargo a ella de los hospitales Hyuga… y por ello- comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos- y por ello… será privada de muchas cosas-

-tranquila- pronuncio con tranquilidad el castaño- ella es realmente fuerte lo aguantara además nos tendrá a nosotros- dijo secándole las lágrimas- y tú y yo sabemos que no fue por debilidad – Sentencio serio el castaño

-lo se… pero… no podía hacerlo- seco la lagrima que empezaba a salir- soy débil mi padre lo dijo…. Y tiene razón-

-Hinata… no es así tu eres más fuerte que yo... y cuando te des cuenta sabrás lo que realmente vales y donde está tu fuerza- le dijo mientras regresaba la vista al frente y encendía el carro.

¿Mi verdadera fuerza? Esta con la chica más segura y fuerte de la escuela pensó la pelinegra al agachar la cabeza y tapar su rostro su dolor tras su flequillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cierta pelirosa esperaba impaciente sentada en una banca junto a una rubia sonriente

-de seguro a Naruto se le hizo tarde... de nuevo- menciono enojada

-tranquila frentona ya llegara además después de 5 meses juntos deberías estar acostumbrada no- dijo disfrutando la cara de su "amiga" al escuchar su comentario (insulto)

-¡ya! … si pero aun es difícil- dijo tratando de ignorar su apodo- y dijo que llegaría temprano esta ves- menciono un poco triste –ya que es… bueno hoy cumplimos 5 meses exactos-

\- mm con que si te acuerdas de las fechas… veo que ya estas empezando a tomártelo en serio- dijo con una sonría

-eso creo- dijo mientras veía a un punto fijo de la calle –mira ahí viene- hablo mientras señalaba hacia un joven que venía a una gran velocidad en una moto y su amiga lo seguía con la mirada

-perdón Sakura… perdón Ino realmente se me hiso tarde- contesto mientras se quitaba el casco bien súbanse- decía mientras le daba un caso rosa a la chica ojiverde y el casco que traía puesto a la rubia –ten Ino es que se me olvido que el otro casco-

\- hay Naruto- dijo con desaprobación la ojiverde y la rubia se ponía el casco y se subía a la moto

\- ¡bien vámonos! – grito al arrancar la moto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En cierta moto negra venían dos jóvenes pelinegros uno con cierta sonrisa de burla y otro con el ceño fruncido

-no puedo creer que mi madre me obligara a llevarte todo porque tu moto se descompuso- mencionaba con un tono de enfado el conductor de la moto

-si realmente me desconcertó eso… yo le dije que te mandara en taxi y me diera tu moto- pronunció a su acompañante con un tono de decepción fingida y mientras al conductor le salía una venita en su cien

-tsk … ya llegamos- pronuncio al parar la moto- ahora haz me el favor de ¡bajarte¡- sentencio el pelinegro más joven

-ya ya tranquilo Sasuke .. Realmente te hace falta una novia- dijo al bajar de la moto el pelinegro mayor –espera- lo detuvo antes de arrancar la moto

-que-

-ponte esto- dijo al ponerle un casco negro- por tu seguridad .. que tengas buen dia-

-hmp- respondió el menor y arranco la moto

-hay… es enserio lo de la novia- suspiro – ¡Sasori… espérame¡ - grito al ver a su amigo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A las afueras de la escuela de Konoha

-ya ves Sakura llegamos gusto a tiempo .. Hasta un poco antes- decía feliz cierto rubio

-mm okok Naruto … te veo en una hora vale- dijo mientras se acercaba y le depositaba un pequeño beso en los labios

-si hasta entonces- respondió muy contento y acomodaba bien la moto sin bajar de ella, cuando noto que una moto negra se estacionaba a su lado derecho y un carro gris al izquierdo –ey idiota … estas muy cerca- reclamo el rubio- muévete-

-si te molesta muévete tu tonto- respondió al quitarse el casco y mientras tanto bajaban Neji y Hinata del auto

-ashh … tu ..-

-bue. Buenos dias Naaruto, buenos dias Sasuke- escucharon la vos de Hinata

-buenos días- respondieron en unisolo

-bueno Hinata nos veremos en una hora- todos voltearon al ver al castaño

-si Neji – respondió la ojiperla y veía como su primo se iba –sasuke … ¿vas a tu taller?- pregunto al dirigirse al pelinegro

-hmp- respondió mientras asentía con el rostro

-nos vamos juntos- pregunto con la vista en el suelo

-hmp- respondió de la misma manera

-gracias… hasta luego - dijo al acercarse a Sasuke y tomando dirección hacia la escuela

-hasta luego Hinata- dijo viendo cómo se iban me pregunto si ellos… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la campana- ¡nooo mejor entro o sino el profesor me matara!- se fue corriendo al interior de la escuela.

Al ir corriendo por los pasillos de su escuela vio un cartel enrollado al agarrarlo dicho cartel se desenrollo y dejo ver el dibujo que estaba en el uy que bonito …está muy detallado pensó el rubio con el cartel en la mano el cual el dibujo se distinguía a una joven de cabello negro largo hasta los tobillos y un kimono negro ella señalaba el lago con una mano extendida y más que señalar era como si quisiera alcanzarlo, en la manga se distinguía el símbolo del yin y yang, su mirada de ojos color azul claro pero sin pupila sus ojos veían con nostalgia el reflejo del lago el cual tenía el detalle de envés de ser azul el agua era roja y envés de estar su reflejo se veía a un joven con un traje de combate de color naranja pero este tenía el cabello amarillo hasta los hombros y ojos verde oscuro pero destacaban unas marcas como de gato en sus mejillas su ojos marcaban cierta tristeza viendo a la joven del kimono negro , en el fondo se notaba una cascada y unos frondosos árboles no se veía la luna pero se notaban las estrellas las cuales brillaban mucho y daban un ambiente perfecto para una despedida… sonó la campana por segunda vez -¡VOY A MORIIIR!- grito el rubio mientras guardaba el dibujo en su mochila y salía corriendo a dirección de un salón que decía música

* * *

espero que les guste ...

este es mi primer fanfic

espero sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos ... pero no sea groseros jeje

bueno sin mas que decir bye hasta el siguente capitulo

¡susume!


	2. Chapter 2

Primero que nada, una enorme disculpa por la imprudencia imprudente de tardar tanto, pues por exceso de pago me cortaron el internet.

Aquí les dejo la continuación.

Disclaimer: Nartuo y sus personajes no me pertenecen son entera propiedad kishidrogastroll.

* * *

Se corrió la puerta de un salón, el cual decía _artes _en la parte de arriba, se vieron dos figuras de cabello negro entrar.

— Ammmm... Buenos días— dijo la pelinegra viendo a todo el salón.

—Al parecer el profe Deidara no ha llegado— dijo Sasuke al notar que todos estaban en completo desorden, él se dirigió al último lugar el cual estaba alado de la ventana.

— Creo que no…— respondio siguiéndolo y sentándose a su lado— buenos días Ino— dijo al ver a la joven rubia sentada delante de ella.

— Buenos días Hinata… oye escuchaste que el profesor Deidara ya no dará las clases del taller de arte… eso quiere decir que no tenemos maestro— recalco Ino muy preocupada.

— No… de eso no me entere— respondió con tranquilidad Hinata, Ino era muy buena amiga de Hinata y por ello le era fácil hablar con ella y con muchas personas más ya que su timidez se esfumo un poco hace un año.

— ¿De eso?... ¿entonces de que te enteraste?— pregunto ella muy entusiasmada.

— Bueno de que…— dijo Hinata haciendo una pausa y levantando un dedo en señal de que trataba de recordar.

— ¿De qué?— pregunto desesperada al notar la larga pausa.

— Bueno de que este año ingresaran nuevos alumnos y serán de nuestro grado— respondió un poco asustada.

—Mmmmmmmm espero que sean hombres muy guapos… el amargado de Sasuke ya está pasando de moda con esa actitud de emo— esto provocó que al pelinegro se le marcara una venita en la cien— Y también espero que el nuevo maestro sea igual de guapo que el profesor Deidara— dijo emocionada y con corazoncitos en los ojos.

—Ammmm supongo que si— contesto la ojiperla con una gotita en la cabeza.

En ese momento se escuchó el abrir de la puerta, todos voltearon un poco espantados por el desorden que se encontraba el salón y pensando que era un maestro.

— Siento llegar tarde— dijo la castaña que entraba y hacia una reverencia pero al alzar la vista vio que no estaba el profesor — veo que no está el profe Deidara— dijo con cierta tristeza.

— No señorita Matzuri— se escuchó una voz lúgubre detrás de ella provocándole escalofríos, ella voltio lentamente y vio a una rubia con los ojos cafés y una cara que daba miedo.

— pro..profesora … dijo directora loo siientoo muucho— decía mientras se alegaba hacia su lugar.

Todos al ver que era la profesora se sentaron.

— Buenos días jóvenes— dijo la rubia en tono serio.

— Buenos días directora Tsunade— respondieron todos en unisón como niños de primaria.

— Bien como algunos saben el profesor Deidara dejara de impartir clases en esta institución… por consecuencia se quedaron sin maestro de artes, pero antes de que digan algo hemos encontrado un nuevo maestro él ha sido instruido por una escuela privilegiada de artes a su corta edad pero él también será parte de nuestros alumnos excepto al impartir esta materia— dijo muy tranquila la rubia muy bien maquillada.

— ¿Un alumno?— pregunto un pelirojo con cierto tatuaje en la frente.

—Si— respondió con seriedad— puedes pasar Sai— al terminar estas palabras entro un joven de tés blanca cabello negro y un uniforme muy ajustado — bien los dejo a tu cargo— dijo y sin más salió del salón.

—Buenos días– respondió y dio una sonrisa falsa.

Al verlo Ino marco un aura llena de corazones y con las manos juntas se dirigió a Hinata.

—Es más guapo de lo que imagine– dijo muy feliz — aunque no se veo que esa sonrisa es un poco… rara— dijo bajando un poco su enamoramiento.

* * *

En el salón de danza se veían a muchas mujeres reunidas y con ropa deportiva puesta.

—El profe Gai ya se tardó— dijo una pelirosa sentada en el suelo.

— Hay Sakura con un novio como Naruto ya deberías estar acostumbrada a esperar— dijo una castaña.

— Mm… tal vez Ten, pero aun así me choca esperar— hizo una pausa y le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a su amiga — ¿Por cierto como te fue ayer con Neji?— pregunto muy entusiasmada.

— Pues te diré que… bien… dijo si hicimos la tarea pero ya no pudimos hablar más y decirle que… — fue interrumpida.

— ¡Buenos días mis jóvenes bailarines!— Entro un hombre con unas cejas muy pobladas— empecemos la clase— dijo mientras ponía un disco, al empezar a reproducir la música se escuchó un rock alternativo, al momento lo saco y salió muy rápido gritando —¡Kakashi!—.

— Jeje nunca cambiara verdad— dijo Tenten con una gotita en la cabeza — ¡oh! Y a ti ¿cómo te fue con Naruto?— pregunto.

—Bien… creo es muy lindo conmigo siempre está al pendiente de mi hay veces que mete la pata pero aun así sé que es un buen novio— dijo tratando de auto convencerse.

— ¿Quieres decir que todavía no lo llegas a querer?— pregunto al notar el tono de su amiga.

—no, claro que lo quiero… pero mi corazón sigue hacia la misma dirección y apunta a Sa…—.

— ¡Sasuke que haces aquí!— interrumpió la castaña al ver al nombrado provocando cierto escalofrió en el cuerpo de su amiga.

—Busco a Lee y a Kiba— dijo en tono serio.

—ammm están en los vestidores— respondió la castaña al ver el estado de su amiga.

—hmp— salió el azabache.

—Estuvo cerca—dijo con alivio la castaña.

—Si—

* * *

En el salón de música se observaba a un rubio con una guitarra naranja en la mano tratando de afinarla y un castaño que afinaba un bajo azul.

— Bien… ¿Naruto ya hablaste con Sakura?— pregunto el pelinegro con coleta de piña.

—Ah… si… bueno… no … como te lo explico Shikamaru… en realidad no me dejo hablar en cuanto le dije que notaba la relación un poco apagada se puso a llorar y me dijo que era el único que me sentía así— dijo un poco triste.

—Eso de tener novia es muy problemático—.

—Eso es cierto en parte pero yo quiero a Sakura, tu sabes cuánto me costó que fuera mi novia, por eso no quiero perderla quiero luchar por ella…— dijo muy convencido.

—Si… sé cuánto te costó convencerla para que anduvieran y también sé cuánto la quieres pero lo que también eh visto es que tú eres el único que se esfuerza por su relación— dijo tranquilo con las manos en la nuca.

— Eso no es cierto— respondió el rubio enojado — Yo sé que ella también se esfuerza por nuestra relación—.

—No te enojes Naruto yo solo doy mi opinión de lo que veo — dijo tranquilo.

—Entonces no opines— se defendió.

— ¿Quién me pidió mi opinión?— contesto con sarcasmo viendo como su amigo se tranquilizaba un poco más— Y te doy un consejo, una relación es de dos no de uno si no se esfuerza "ella" un poco más esto terminara siendo muy… problemático— respondió con tranquilidad

—Lo tomare en cuenta— respondió el rubio ya más tranquilo.

* * *

Ya todos estaban tomando el descanso y en el patio de la escuela se encontraban todos en un grupo.

El grupo de chicos más grande hacían bulla enfrente de un cartel leyendo y opinando de lo que el cartel decía.

Torneo de artes marciales

El 4 de septiembre dará inicio el primer torneo de descalificaciones

Requisitos: tener una edad mayor de 15 años, con antecedentes de entrenamiento.

Inscripciones abiertas

Para los participantes de la Escuela de Konoha se harán en dirección

Para los participantes de otro lugar será en la escuela de artes marciales Akatsuki

Advertencia: en este torneo se permitirán todo tipo de combates

* * *

Espero y les esté gustando.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Bye Bye.

**Sakura 1402:** Muchas gracias por el consejo, te prometo que subiré la introducción muy pronto, espero poder alcazar tus expectativas y tal vez arrebasarlas, espero y me regales otro lindo review.

**HTD Hyu-chan:** muchas gracias Nee-chan, te agradezco por ayudarme a corregir y escribir los comentarios, de ti para ti (HTD Hyu-chan: es enserio me esta dictado "venita en la cabeza").

Esperen pronto la continuación.

Cometarios?

Followers?

Reviews?

Zapes?

Sangoloteos?

No nada… bueno ._.


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA!

Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que leen y siguen este fanfic, realmente me estoy esmerando por que sea de su agrado jejeje bueno ya están saliendo las parejas y también la trama en si aun que creo que este fanfic va hacer largo jejeje yo lo querida un poco corto pero me faltaría explicar muchas cosas …..Quiero pedirles que comenten y me den ideas xfa seria de mucha ayuda jeje

Aquí les dejo la continuación.

Disclaimer: Nartuo y sus personajes no me pertenecen son entera propiedad kishimoto.

* * *

En las canchas de futbol se observaban a muchos chicos sentados en el pasto.

–¡Genial!– grito un chico con cejas muy pobladas – ¿te inscribirás Neji? – pregunto a su amigo muy emocionado.

–La verdad no quisiera Lee pero mi tío me obligara– respondió con toda tranquilidad – y ¿tu Naruto te inscribirás? Escuche que tu padres es muy buenos en esos combates– le pregunto al rubio.

-–Claro esos torneos son muy emocionantes, siempre hay luchadores muy fuertes – pronuncio el rubio muy emocionado y tronándose los dedos.

–¿Pero creen que se nos permita usar todas nuestras habilidades? – pregunto el más callado que respondía al nombre de Shino.

Ante ese comentario todos quedaron en un gran silencio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al otro lado de la escuela en un lugar con muchos aboles se veían a muchas chicas comiendo sus bien preparados almuerzos.

–Creo que los chicos se entusiasmaron mucho con lo del torneo– dijo Ino con una venita en la cabeza al recordar a todos haciendo gran bulla por eso y evitando que salieran, tuvieron que ponerse a dar empujones y tirar hombres por todos lados para evitar que ellas quedaran en el suelo.

–Jeje suena divertido– opino Tenten.

–¿Participaras? – pregunto entusiasmada Temari.

–Claro será entretenido – respondió con una sonrisa – y ¿ustedes chicas? – pregunto viendo a las demás.

–Es muy probable será muy divertido ¡además serán torneos mixtos! – respondió Sakura.

–Yo, como dice Ten y Sakura será muy divertido asi que si participare – respondió Ino.

–Obviamente yo participare… no me sentiré mal al golpear a uno que otro hombre – respondía muy feliz – y ¿tu Hinata?- pregunto Temari.

–No, yo… pues soy muy débil, y no me gustan las peleas – dijo un poco cohibida.

–Mmm ya veo – dijo Ino viendo a la chica – si estuviera Mizore dirías que si – le reclamo.

– ¿He? … no… es que … no me gustan en si esas cosas – se defendió.

–Cierto Mizore siempre hacia que tú fueras como realmente eres –dijo la pelirosa.

–¿He?–.

–No entiendo como lo hacía – dijo pensativa Temari.

–Pero…–.

–Tal vez la tenía amenazada – dedujo Tenten.

–No… – se dio cuenta que empezaban una plática de ella ahora que hago en pesaran las preguntas a respuestas que no tengo pensó la ojiperla, cuando de repente algo en su interior se removió este sentimiento… no… me estoy equivocando… no puede ser su presencia pensó abriendo los ojos.

–¿Hinata? – Ino la saco de sus pensamientos – ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupada.

–Si yo… solo… pensaba en que si se podrá demostrar nuestra fuerza real en el torneo – dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente mientras volteaba a todos lado ha desaparecido.

–Cierto – dijeron en unisolo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El descanso había terminado y todos ya estaban en sus salones, en el salón de nuestros protagonistas estaba sin maestro, como siempre los primeros 15 minutos se la pasaban así, ya entrando el maestro un peliplata con un parche en el ojo y un tapabocas.

–Buenos días – dijo con más flojera que cualquiera del salón (incluido Shikamaru). Nadie respondió, el pleliplata lo noto – bien mis queridos alumnos sin respeto alguno hacia mí, iniciare dándoles el aviso que para su calificación final será evaluada solo por el examen y un ensayo que me entregaran por equipos… por órdenes de mis superiores tengo que cambiar los equipos que anteriormente tenían – muchos empezaron a protestar – yo los acomodare bueno más bien … la suerte – al terminar de decir esto puso su rostro serio – no sé si se dieron cuenta que este año todos los de las "clases especiales" están en este salón, o bueno en su mayoría por esa razón, son menos – todos se tensaron que algún profesor mencionara las "clases especiales" durante clases normales era realmente extraño – como dije anterior mente este año se cambiaran los equipo en ambos "turnos" por así decirlo – .

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Shino.

-Sí, porque no le veo el caso – protesto el Inuzuka.

-Ya les dije es orden de los superiores – respondió tranquilo – bien esta caja hay unos cubos los cuales dicen con qué equipo participaran – dijo dejando la caja en la mesa – bien tomen una cada uno –.

Al pasar todos por su cubo los equipos quedaron asi:

1.- Shino, Shikamaru, Temari.

2.- Chouji, Neji, Tenten.

3.- Ino, Sakura, Sai.

4.- Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto.

5.- Lee, Kankuro, Juugo.

6.- Matzuri, Gaara.

Kakashi termino de escribir en el pizarrón los equipos voltio a sus alumnos.

-Bien, estos serán sus equipos sin protestas por favor… yo tampoco estoy muy contento con esta decisión pero no puedo hacer nada… bien ahora el proyecto para evaluar este parcial será sobre…–.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al terminar la clases normales (eran como las 2:00pm) los alumnos de las clases especiales esperaban a que todos se fueran para preparar sus cosas para el siguiente turno, ya que muchos habían quedado en el mismo salón se quedaron ahí.

Al terminar todos de salir ellos se dirigieron a la cancha de básquet ya todos reunidos no eras más de30 alumnos.

–Me pregunto ¿por qué abran tomado la decisión de cambiar de equipos? – pregunto Ino.

–No sé pero es muy raro – respondió Sakura.

–Ya vieron – dijo Hinata señalando a Sai que estaba sentado en el suelo de una esquina.

–¿Qué hará aquí? – Ino se espantó – es mejor sacarlo antes de que pase algo malo – se dirigió hacia el pero en el momento en que le iba hablar vio algo que la puso en shock, Sai estaba jugando con un kunai – ¿por qué tienes eso? – (últimamente hacia muchas preguntas).

–Esto es un regalo – respondió con una sonrisa no muy sincera.

–Un regalo… ¿tú eres de las clases especiales? – pregunto viendo su rostro y no tan do la falsedad total de su sonrisa.

–¿De qué? … o si yo soy un Ninja – al decir esto Ino se sorprendió más de lo que había pensado.

–¿Pero cómo? si nunca te aviamos visto – interrogo.

–Ah eso… – se levantó – yo fui entrenado en casa… de echo esta es la primera vez que salgo de ella – respondió sin quitar su sonrisa.

–Ya veo… espera dices que nunca has salido de casa – se espantó – y ¿por qué hasta ahora vienes aquí? –.

–Eso es clasificado – respondió quitando su sonrisa y poniendo una cara seria.

–Ok…– respondió con miedo – tu das miedo – le dijo con una sonrisa, en ese momento Sai abrió los ojos como platos.

– ¿Cómo haces eso? – Pregunto desconcertando a la chica – y que es miedo – pregunto haciendo que ella se sorprendiera más.

– ¿Hacer que?... y miedo es mm bueno es cuando algo te asusta o te causa cierto temor – respondió tratando de describir la palabra.

–Miedo… ¿qué es asustar o temor?– pregunto una vez más.

–¿Pero qué?… pareces un niño de 5 años en la edad del por qué – dijo sacando una gran sonrisa, al ver eso Sai se acercó más a Ino y la vio fijamente – ¿Qué..qué te pasa? – pregunto con un pequeño sonrojo.

–Como haces eso se ve tan… real y bien – respondió si dejar de verla.

– ¿Hacer qué? –.

–Tu sonrisa – respondió –es muy… bonita… si esa es la palabra correcta – Sai trato de buscar una palabra que ya había oído decir a alguien de la escuela, pero Ino al escuchar esta comentario se sonrojo más y se alejó.

Antes de que digiera algo más se escucharon uno crujidos que provenían del centro de la cancha en la parte del centro se abrió un circulo en el cual iban saliendo escalones que bajaban todos se dirigieron ahí y fueron bajando.

–Tenemos que irnos – dijo Ino dirigiéndose a las escaleras seguida por Sai.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era de tarde bueno no pasaban de las 6:00pm y los estudiantes ya habían terminado sus clases, todos ya se estaban retirando de la escuela y en el estacionamiento se podía ver a un rubio platicando con una pelirosa.

–Qué bueno que ya terminaron las clases – le dijo el rubio con cara de fastidio.

–De echo si… pero lo malo es que nos cambiaron de equipo – le dijo un poco triste la pelirosa.

–No puedo creer que yo siga con Sasuke y te quitaran a ti eso si es mala suerte –.

–Tienes razón pero estas con Hinata ella es muy buena en ambos turnos –.

–Si… pero nos cuesta acostúmbranos a trabajar en equipo recuerda que paso en durante clases – dijo recordando las veces que tuvo que improvisar para poder atacar el equipo contrario si recibir una orden – Sasuke y yo estábamos acostumbrados a que tu analizaras y nos ordenaras que hacer para acabar con el enemigo y Hinata no sabía en qué momento entrar en el ataque –.

–Si… es muy difícil después de dos años de estar con un equipo no te acostumbras a los cambios… pero supongo que es el punto de este cambio… yo con mi equipo es muy difícil Ino está acostumbrada a mandar y ordenar, en cambio Sai no sabía que ordenes seguir y terminaba atacando por su cuenta una vez hasta casi me golpeo a mí por la mala organización – dijo con tono de enfado recordando el momento.

–Ya ni modo – respondió al ver que la joven ya estaba en la moto y acto seguido arranco la moto.

Enfrente del carro negro se encontraban los Hyuga.

–Lo siento Hinata se me olvido que hoy saldría con Tenten – dijo el castaño muy preocupado.

–Está bien no te preocupes Neji, me puedo ir caminando – contesto la ojiperla.

–Mejor te voy a dejar junto con Tenten – dio una solución.

–No como crees Tenten planea decirle todo hoy no puedo ir con ellos me voy en taxi o llamo al chofer del señor Hiashi… Dijo papá – respondió la ojiperla agitando las manos de un lado a otro.

–Yo te llevo no creo que Tenten se enoje después de todo solo vamos por material de entrenamiento – contesto mientras se dirigía a su auto.

–No tranquilo yo… - en eso vio a Sasuke cerca de su moto – bueno es que yo iba a ir con Sasuke para hablar sobre cómo organizarnos para nuestras clases ya que somos del mismo equipo –.

–Mmm bueno – dijo mientras fruncía el ceño – no llegues tarde y cualquier cosa me llamas ok –.

–Si tranquilo te veo en casa y vete que Tenten te está esperando – al terminar de decir esto el castaño subió al carro y Hinata veía como se alegaban.

–Bueno me iré caminando – dijo mientras caminaba a la salida.

Sasuke que había observado toda la escena desde el lugar donde estaba su moto, estaba con Kiba lo cual le decía cosas que no escuchaba.

–Bueno Sasuke te veo allá vale – dijo el castaño cuando el azabache lo escucho.

–Hmp… ¿a qué hora? – pregunto confundido.

–Te lo dije hace unos segundos… a las 6:00 am mañana sin falta –.

–Hmp – respondió mientras arrancaba la moto.

En el parque que estaba cerca de la escuela se encontraba Hinata caminando observando todo a su alrededor.

–Qué bonito sigue igual que la última ves – soltó mientras comía un helado.

–HeyHinata – escucho que le hablaban acto seguido volteo y se encontró con un azabache.

–Am… ¿yo? – pregunto señalándose.

–Si tu – dijo con tranquilidad mientras el caminaba hacia ella.

–¿Sucede algo Sasuke? – pregunto.

–Nada solo me meto donde no me llaman – dijo con indiferencia.

–¿Cómo? – pregunto aturdida.

–Nada – dijo tranquilo.

–¿Qué hace por aquí? – pregunto un poco confundida.

–Es un parque libre – respondió con el típico tono de Sasuke – no ha cambiado en nada – dijo viendo en dirección a unos columpios.

–Está igual– solto agachando la cabeza.

–Te cache en tu pequeña mentira – le dijo sorprendiendo a la pelinegra – sigues usándome de cuartada he – más que pregunta era afirmación.

–A-a que se-e refiere – tartamudeo.

–Vaya hace tiempo que no te escuchaba tartamudear… me refiero que "escuche tu pequeña conversación" cuando le dijiste que estarías con mijo – le dijo sin problema.

–E-es que pi-pienso que decir – respondió un tanto enojada – y bueno es que no quería estorbar –soltó más para sí misma que para el – además porque "escucha" conversaciones ajenas – le reclamo.

–No tienes como irte – más que pregunta afirmación.

–Yo… pensaba caminar – soltó agachando la cabeza y terminando el helado.

–Bueno… te llevo – soltó mientras se dirigía a su moto

–Sasuke… - lo llamo y callo se lo dijo pero no estoy segura si es cierto pensó.

–Hmp – la saco de su pensamiento

–Es que yo… – callo otra vez.

–Que sucede Hinata – a Sasuke le sorprendió el tono en el que lo llamo, ese tono ya tenía tiempo de no escucharlo ya que la última vez que lo hiso fue cuando dejo su tartamudeo constante.

–Bueno… no estoy segura de sí sea cierto… pero yo… sentí su presencia – al terminar de decir esto Sasuke abrió los ojos como palto muy sorprendido.

* * *

Espero y les esté gustando.

Nos estamos leyendo.

ByeBye.

**muchas gracias Sakura 1402 seguire tu consejo.  
**

Esperen pronto la continuación.

Cometarios?

Followers?

Reviews?

Zapes?

Sangoloteos?

No nada… bueno ._.


End file.
